Enigma Criminal
by kicchi
Summary: [AU] Aomine Daiki deja su oscuro pasado de traficante atrás para unirse a la policía, con el simple propósito de atrapar a un asesino que le arrebató a una de las personas más importantes en su vida. Solo que está vez, iba enserio.


Le prometí hace bastante tiempo a mi querida _Anni-chin_ que le escribiría algo así, y le pido de forma pública unas disculpas por mi larga tardanza, espero que esto pueda recompensarlo, y que te guste, porque me quedó bastante asqueroso щ(ಥДಥщ)

También te pido disculpas por dejarlo en tal parte, es que me gusta dejar los capítulos así, u know that (∩_∩)

Como cualquier presentación, debo decir que **Kuroko no Basket** no me pertenece, si no que le pertenece a Fujimaki Tadatoshi aka el creador de los homosexuales acomplejados o dicho en términos simples la "Generación de los Milagros" (anni-chin tu sabes que me encanta llamarlos así xD). Esto es sin fines de lucro, es tan solo algo de una fan para fans. Si hay errores, sumimasen, lo pasé a word y todo, pero deben entender que son las dos de la mañana y tengo que levantarme a las nueve para ir a clases (⊙︿⊙✿)

Y si no les gusta, lo comprenderé, pero terminaré esta historia, aunque la suerte no está de mi lado, dando por hecho que es temporada de clases, y hago sufrir a muchos de mis personajes favoritos, incluyendo a Aomine-kun [¿eso cuenta como spoiler? i think] [soy masoquista a nivel extremo] así que no crean que no es recíproco(ノಠ ⌣ಠ)ノ彡( \o°o)\

No tengo una Ship definida para esta historia, me gusta el aokise, así que cuenten con aokise.

Si leyeron todo esto, perdieron tiempo valioso de su vida... so, enjoy.

* * *

Aomine no estaba del todo seguro de dejar a Satsuki en la parada de autobús a estas horas de la noche, pero ella solo lo mandoneaba, como siempre hacía. La había ido a recoger de su taller de costura, para dejarla en su casa, como siempre, pero se había olvidado completamente de que había práctica del equipo y si faltaba nuevamente lo iban a poner en la banca durante los partidos.

Pero había cometido el error de comentárselo a su amiga Momoi, y ella se puso de modo mandón, elevando el pecho con orgullo, Mientras que Aomine paseaba la vista desde la carretera hasta los enormes senos de su amiga. Eso se mereció un golpe con la libreta de tapa gruesa de la chica.

Mientras que ella bajaba del auto deportivo y le comentaba desde la ventana que no se tenía que preocupar y que manejara tranquilo, Aomine pensaba que siendo ella, debía ser una decisión inteligente. Pero siempre lo hacía, en serio, buscando la solución posible para que Aomine salga con suerte. Pero los reproches de parte de ella habían ganado esta vez la partida, y le prometió que mañana la acompañaría a comer un helado, pero que lo llamara cuando llegara a casa.

Cualquier tipo morboso podía merodear por las calles y que el cuerpazo de Momoi le llamara la atención, eso era lo que le preocupaba.

Desde el trayecto a la práctica del club de baloncesto hasta llegar a su casa no recibió ninguna llamada de la chica. Tenía una mala sensación en el pecho, pero decidió no preocuparse, cabía la posibilidad de que ella no tuviera crédito o tal vez su celular no tuviera batería, aunque la segunda opción era la menos probable. Se dio una ducha para quitar toda la presión que tenía y acostarse a dormir.

Aomine es un vago, todos sabían eso.

Desde la preparatoria lo único que hacía era jugar básquet y dormir, básquet y dormir, y… básquet y dormir. No era bueno en los estudios y la mayoría de los profesores lo odiaban porque él siempre dormía en clases. Momoi, que iba a la misma preparatoria que él, lo vivía regañando (eso no ha cambiado), diciendo que era un idiota del básquet y que si no estudiaba terminaría siendo un callejero. Pero el solo miraba el cielo con descontento y fingía estar escuchando las palabras de su amiga de la infancia. Pero él era una buena persona, eso sí que nadie se lo podía negar. Quizás al principio es alguien intimidante, por su gran altura y su aura, pero luego de hablar con el podías llevarte bien al instante. También tuvo su etapa de ser un hombre apreciado por las chicas, pero no dudó mucho desde que todas pensaban que Momoi había roto con su novio de tres meses y volvió a prepararle los bentous asquerosos.

Luego de la preparatoria, le llovían cartas de recomendación a clubes de basquetbol de muchas partes del país, pero siempre prefirió Tokyo, porque era lo más cercano a su vida diaria. Ahí había conocido a Kagami, que tuvieron una relación de amigos y rivales durante un tiempo prolongado. Pero la "amistad" no duró mucho cuando Kagami decidió irse a estudiar a Osaka para quedarse allí, obviamente que eso le disgustó al moreno, pero no dejó el básquet para nada.

Tuvo un trabajo de medio tiempo en Maji Burger, pero no había durado mucho, luego de varias indiferencias con algunos empleados, y como Aomine era el núcleo del conflicto, lo echaron. Satsuki siempre le decía que era un busca pleitos, pero ella sabía cómo era Aomine, y que no la iba a escuchar, aunque dijera todas sus verdades en la cara. Pero la vida del moreno había tornado un giro inesperado cuando un amigo cercano a él lo vio desesperado por un empleo y quiso darle una mano. Una reunión con tipos extraños, dinero, y eso era todo.

Si, trabajaba en el tráfico de drogas.

Ya era un matón de por sí, y con el dinero que ganaba se compró un auto deportivo y no dependía de su madre para pagar las rentas del departamento. Solo sabían él y algunos conocidos, pero nadie cerca de su familia sabía de lo que trabajaba, ni siquiera Momoi.

Pero luego dejaría toda esa vida atrás.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma no había sonado como de costumbre, y había perdido una reunión con unos colegas, pero ya no importaba. Cuando sacó su celular para ver la hora, se dio cuenta de que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de parte de un número fijo. Pensó que tal vez era algún cliente desconforme por el precio de las drogas, y quería resolver algunos asuntillos con Aomine. Pero al ver el registro, se dio cuenta de que eran llamadas de parte de la casa de la mamá de Satsuki.

Quizás era Satsuki, porque esa chica sí que es paranoica, pero se dio cuenta de que ella lo llamaría por el celular.

Vagó con el celular en la mano alrededor de la habitación. Quizás lo más decente era llamar al número de la casa, para confirmar sus sospechas. Cuando lo hizo, le contestó una agitada joven, no parecía ser la voz de Momoi.

"¿Hola? ¿Sa-chan? ¿Aomine-kun? ¿Quién es?" habló la chica con euforia.

Aomine se dio cuenta de que era Izumi, la mejor amiga de Satsuki, con la que se veía bastante a menudo, por su tono de voz parecía bastante alterada.

"Eh… soy Aomine, Aomine Daiki… ¿hablo con la amiga de Satsuki?" interrogó el moreno.

"¡Eso no importa!" contestó la chica con prisa, dejando a un Aomine bastante confundido "¿¡Está Sa-chan ahí!? ¡No ha vuelto a casa! ¡Su madre dijo que tú la habías llevado a la clase de costura y que luego la pasarías a buscar! ¡Pero no ha vuelto! ¿Está ella contigo? ¡Por favor, dime!"

La mala sensación en su pecho había sido más que cierta. Por un momento Aomine había quedado sin habla, tratando de analizar la situación, pero aunque tratara de buscar una conclusión lógica, no la encontraba. Si Izumi tampoco sabía dónde estaba, eso quiere decir que había un problema.

"¡Habla Aomine-kun!"

"No, ella no está aquí… ¡Mierda!" gritó para desahogar el miedo que contenía en el pecho, había espantado un poco a la chica que estaba en la línea con él, pero no dijo ningún comentario "¿Dónde está la madre de Satsuki?"

"Está con su médico, le dio una sobredosis de pánico y vine después de que llamara, me dijo que no le contestabas" declaró la chica, con voz temblorosa.

"Enseguida iré para haya, por favor, cuida a la madre de Satsuki"

"Está bien"

Aomine fue el primero en cortar para luego cambiarse e irse inmediatamente, la presión en el pecho se extendía por cada paso que daba, y sus manos temblaban constantemente, evitando imaginarse la peor situación posible. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se fue lo más rápido que pudo. El clima era nuboso y amargo, eso lo desanimaba aún más. Se subió a su auto y trató de ir lo más rápido posible a la casa de la familia Momoi.

* * *

**Shalala, perdón por dejarlo en tal parte.**

**Juro que lo seguiré cuanto antes, cuenten conmigo d(-_^)**


End file.
